renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Canis-class light carrier
Canis Class: Destroyer-class Carrier Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 478,260 tons Cost: 1,918,557,014 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (12,000) :Center Engine Rating (12,000) :Left Engine Rating (12,000) Thrust: 5 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::50 15/15 (L) ::50 15/15 ® ::25 15/20 (F) ::25 7.5/20 (A) ::Type B Missile System (1 Shot at 50 Points) Fighters: 144 at 300 tons (two Groups) Small Craft: 18 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 6,000 tons Crew: 1,024 Passengers: 80 Marines: 194 Extras: Thrust Option, Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview When the plans for the destroyer-class carrier Canis arrived at the TOG Military Procurement Board, the procurement officers were so unimpressed with its weaponry that they considered it barely worth the effort of filing the quadruple forms needed to scuttle the project. As it turned out, Illustrus Senator Marcanius Dulchol was a major stockholder in the design firm of Architects Maritime, and he argued persuasively for a second review. To mollify the senator, the procurement officers agreed to produce twelve prototypes for "further testing and evaluation." Even the most skeptical among them was impressed when the test Canis models were a complete success. What with the delays in acceptance and then the years of testing, however, it was seven years before TOG units began to receive shipments of the new carrier. The Canis's main advantage is its speed and maneuverability. Indeed, no other carrier can top it. Deployed primarily as a planetary or convoy raider, the ship usually hunts alone or in small groups. When in a pack, they are generally deployed along a broad line of the TOG advance. With its speed, the Canis can catch Renegade destroyers and patrol craft unaware, allowing the carrier to enter a system, attack, and then leave without having to face a skirmish with a capital ship. Unfortunately for those who crew the Canis, the cabins are among the smallest of any capital ship in the Imperial Navy. Passenger and crew areas are cramped enough to cause severe claustrophobia. Before being assigned to a Canis-class vessel, every crewmember and fighter pilot must undergo intense testing to determine if he might experience psychological problems while serving on the ship. Capabilities The Canis is described as a "pocket rocket." Small and fast, the ship is deadly when used well. Mounting three efficient engines on a compact hull, the vessel has the highest maneuver sphere of any capital ship currently available. When on a mission in a Renegade system, the Canis can usually keep several attack options open throughout the engagement, giving TOG commanders increased flexibility and a wider range of targets. The heart of the Canis's offensive power are the two groups of fighters housed in the massive bays. An experienced crew can get both groups spaceborne in less than an hour. The fighter mix varies widely with the ship's mission. The ship usually carries three flights of light fighters, eight squadrons of medium fighters, and four squadrons of heavy fighters. Spiculum fighters are especially favored, because their increased maneuverability further increases the range of Canis raids. The Canis also has a major weakness. Most Canis commanders will not engage even the most tempting of targets because of its offensive weakness. Given the Canis's normal scope of operations, this lack of hitting power is no surprise, however. When fighters are conducting a raid, the mothership is the only ticket home, no matter how successful the mission. For the carrier to engage in combat would threaten the ship's survival. The Canis holds four laser bays. The two slightly larger broadside bays mount 50-gun 15/15 lasers. Though somewhat effective at discouraging escorts and patrol craft, the weapons are inadequate for any serious defense effort. The fore and aft bays are even worse. Mounting only 25-gun 15/20 and 7.5/20 lasers, the Canis is endangered by almost any form of system defense the Commonwealth throws in its way. What the missiles can do is deliver one concentrated punch. The system is usually reserved as a last resort for a desperate situation or when the ship commander needs to go for the knockout punch. The ship's primary defense is its fighters. Standard doctrine calls for the commander to retain three or four squadrons in reserve around the carrier to engage approaching Renegades. Should the fighter cover fail, most commanders will quit the field rather than engage. The Canis can remain in the field for prolonged periods. Depending on the ship commander's skill at rationing, the Canis's ability to carry an additional 1,000 tons of cargo can give it an additional one or two weeks of patrol time. Passengers are kept to a minimum, with the 32 staterooms squeezed into the aft section of the crew quarters. Hardly deserving the name, these staterooms provide only spartan facilities. However inadequate, these cabins are vastly superior to crew quarters. During normal operations, group commanders may use the staterooms as a reward for excellent raiding results. Deployment Assigned to battleship squadrons for a limited time only, the sixteen Canis carriers currently serving in the Alaric Grand Dukedom are transferred from county to embattled county at a dizzying pace. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Carriers (CV)